


Public Knowledge

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wishes he had a bowl of popcorn for this impromptu briefing and wondered what Fury had over Coulson to make him admit in public (well, in front of the Avengers team but it was practically the same thing) that he was in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=577086#t577086) on November 7, 2011.

Clint leaned back in his chair and wished he had a bowl of popcorn for this impromptu briefing. He wondered what Fury had over Coulson to make him admit in public (well, in front of the Avengers team but it was practically the same thing) that he was in a relationship. Or what the terms of the bet were, because that was the only explanation for why this was happening.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent looked calm and collected in front of the six superheroes, but Clint had been working for the other man long enough to spot the tells. The man was nervous; it it was anyone else they would have been sweating and tugging at the tie by this point.

Coulson coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to him. Clint smirked expectantly as he opened his mouth. “I have been ordered, in the name of full disclosure and team unity,” Coulson made a motion with his hand to encompass whatever Fury had told him and his lips thinned. “to make you all aware I am currently in a relationship with the Black Widow.”

For a long minute, no one spoke. Tony's boots thumping off the table and onto the floor as he swung around to look at the redhead were loud in the silence. Clint's smirk grew wider as Coulson stood before them, face closed off in its usual expressionless mask. Natasha copied him, tucking hair behind her ear as she looked at all of them.

“Good luck with your lifespan,” Tony grinned at the agent before turning to his teammate. “Pay up,” Tony waggled his fingers at Bruce in the universal sign for money. “I called it last month!” The doctor's wad of cash was plucked neatly from his hands by Natasha herself at the transfer.

“My sex life, my money.” Tony gaped at her before leering. She ignored him, tucking the money away somewhere in her leather catsuit.

Steve raised a question tentatively. “Is this where we share who our uh, bed partners are?” A light pink blush stained his cheeks.

“I am with Jane!” Thor beamed at them and Clint snickered. There wasn't a person in the entire building who didn't know that.

“Yeah, we're all aware of that, big guy,” Tony replied. He copied Clint's posture, propping his feet back on the table and continued. “So in the interests of _full disclosure_ ,” the air quotes were made by Tony's fingers and Steve's blush darkened. “I'm sleeping with America's golden boy.” Tony grinned unrepentantly and Clint dug for his wallet in the quiet hush that overtook the occupants once more.

“You couldn't have waited two more weeks for that announcement?” Clint complained, paying his portion of the betting pool to Natasha's eager hands. Tony raised an eyebrow as the money was then passed to Coulson.

“You were all betting on my private life?” Tony pulled off a fairly decent impression of being shocked, Clint had to admit.

“Your private life isn't very private in a building with twenty-four-hour surveillance. I also seem to recollect money changing hands earlier in this very room,” Coulson's dry voice cut in as he counted the bills. “But I assure you the recording of this conversation will mysteriously disappear within a day. Also, congratulations. The sexual tension between you two was getting painful to watch.” He pressed a kiss to Natasha's cheek and strolled out. Steve groaned, head now on the table. Clint patted his shoulder and thanked god no one had inquired about his private life. It would be hard to explain his sudden attraction to poli-sci majors with an affinity for tasering people.


End file.
